Put The Past Behind You
by Bornrider2
Summary: Next Gen. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus are all starting their time at Hogwarts. Can they forget the sins of the Father and focus on the virtues of the son? Completely Head cannon, and I might change some things.
1. Chapter 1: Too Many Potters and Weasleys

**Put The Past Behind You**

**Summary: Post prologue. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus are all starting their time at Hogwarts. Can they forget the sins of the Father and focus on the virtues of the son? Completely Head cannon, and I might change some things.**

Chapter 1: Too Many Potters and Weasleys!

Scorpius' POV:

I said my goodbyes on the platform to my parents as I watched the Potters and Weasleys do the same. I had grown up on the stories my Father would tell me of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Apparently they had been at odds as children. I hopped that I could make a truce between our families and stop the bloodshed.

"I'm going now. I'll miss you both." I said as Mother embraced me. "Remember son; If anyone judges you based on my past, you have my full permission to hex them where they stand." Father said. I nodded and turned towards the train as Mother said, "Draco, don't get him into trouble." My Father chuckled as I walked away. I waved to them from the door of the train before heading off to find a compartment.

That's when I ran into the Potters. Literally. I went crashing to the floor as a boy with an armful of sweets collided with me. I looked up to see that he was on the floor as well, his emerald eyes framed by round glasses and a mop of messy hair. I gasped as I realized it was the younger Potter boy.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." I said as I helped him collect everything he had dropped. I could feel his gaze on me as we both stood.

"You're the Malfoy kid, aren't you?" He asked. I swallowed hard and stood straight. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked. Potter shook his head and smiled at me. I was taken aback. "I'm Albus Severus Potter." He said, shifting his things around to hold out his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy. It's good to meet you." I replied as we shook.

"Here, let me help." I said while taking away half of his burden. He nodded his thanks and continued walking down the corridor. "You know, the way Uncle Ron talks about your Da I would think that you would bite off my head the second you saw me." He commented as we pushed past some sixth years.

"Ha, yeah. My Father always said Mr. Weasley was like that. He was pretty awesome, though. Didn't he help Mr. Potter win the war?" I asked. Albus nodded again and smiled. "No one calls him Mr. Potter. I'm sure James won't mind you calling him Harry." He sighed as we walked into a compartment filled with kids from different years.

"Hey guys. Guess who I ran into? It's Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus chorused as he sat beside a boy whom I would guess to be his brother. I froze as the entire compartment stopped what they were doing to stare at me. There were ten people in there, not counting Albus and myself, most with either freckles or bright red hair.

"Hello. It's good to meet you all." I said as I set the sweets by Albus. "I should go now. I don't want to bother you." I said. A gentle hand grasped my elbow and I looked down to see the Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom, smiling up at me. "No need. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. Why don't you ride here with us?" He asked in his kind voice. I swallowed and sat beside Albus in the window seat. "I guess I'll do the introductions. If you need me to repeat, just say so."

Professor Longbottom pointed at the boys across from us. One looked like Albus, but with brown eyes, freckles, and he was missing the glasses. The other was a light blond, not quite as light as my hair, with stormy grey eyes, and tanned skin. "That's James Potter and Apollo Treaty. Best friends. Albus and James are brothers, so don't worry about him." The Professor said.

The next, sitting beside James and Apollo, were different. One was a ginger boy brown eyes, and freckles. The girl beside him was dark skinned, with matching brown hair and eyes. "That's Fred and Roxanne Weasley. Brother and sister. Trouble makers. I'd keep an eye on them if I were you." The Professor turned to the next set, sitting by the doors.

The two girls were strangely different, yet the same. One was blonde, blue eyed, and had freckles. The other had light brown hair and hazel eyes. They had the same face and build. "Victoire and Dominique Weasley. Sisters. They will probably be the best to ask for help out of the group. Their brother will be joining us next year."

The next were sitting by Professor Longbottom, also by the door. The first girl was younger, but looked more serious. She had a pointed look, with glasses, blue eyes, and brown hair. The older girl looked kid, with auburn hair, brown eyes, and freckles framing her rounded face. "More sisters. Molly and Lucy Weasley. Lucy is the strict one. Molly is the cuter one." The Professor smiled at them both. They giggled and went back to talking.

"And this here is Alex Dursley. The Potter's second cousin." Alex leaned forward from beside the Professor and waved. He was blond, with brown eyes and a small build. The Potter's started at the named Dursley, but smiled none the less.

The Professor turned to me and asked, "Can you remember them all?" I nodded and pointed as I named them all. "Black hair and brown eyes by the window is James Potter. Blondie with him is Apollo Treaty. Ginger with grey eyes is Fred Weasley and brown hair brown eyes is his sister Roxanne. They're the trouble makers. Next blondie is Victoire and her ginger sister is Dominique. Weasleys. Have a little brother that will be coming next year. Lucy is strict, Molly is cuter (he said it!), both Weasleys again. Alex Dursley, Potter's second cousin. I'm obviously Scorpius Malfoy, a lot different than my Father. Am I right?" The others all smiled, laughed, and nodded.

"Honestly, you're good. I'm Rose Weasley, the last one here for now. Hello Professor. Harry and Dad send their love. Mum and Ginny do too." A girl with red hair and blue eyes said. She sat beside me and the Professor.

"So, are you sure you're not like Draco?" James asked me. Everyone quieted and I looked at Albus, hopping he wasn't thinking the same thing. He smiled encouragingly and I took a deep breath. "No, not really. I mean, I'm smart like he is, but I'm not like he was in school. I would never judge you guys based on family or wealth." I said. They all smiled and went back to talking. We all ended up in an argument about Quidditch, and time flew until someone asked, "Okay, what house are you in, or which one do you want to be in?"

Alex was the one to ask. Everyone paused and looked to James. It went like this.

"Gryffindor." James. "Slytherine." Apollo. "Slytherine." Fred. "Ravenclaw." Roxanne. "Hufflepuff." Dominique. "Gryffindor." Victoire. "Ravenclaw." Lucy. "Hufflepuff." Molly. "Gryffindor, I hope." Alex. "I hope I get Ravenclaw." Rose. "I would like Gryffindor, but Slytherine seems alright." Albus.

I sighed and murmured, "Slytherine." I was surprised. Who thought Fred and Apollo would be in Slytherine? The others seemed right. James frowned as I said Slytherine, but was really surprised by Albus.

"I thought you were scared of being sorted into Slytherine?" James asked. Albus shrugged. "Dad said it was fine, and Fred and Apollo are there. Why not? Seems like it might be cool. Maybe Scorpius and I can share a dorm." We all laughed and continued fighting about Quidditch (Ireland vs. Bulgaria. Krum was the better Seeker, but Ireland had better Chasers. I proved that Ireland would win by reminding them of the world cup our parents went to in their fourth year.) We soon had to change into our robes and were arriving in Hogsmead.

"See you guys at the Sorting. Don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Victoire said as she walked away. Albus, Rose, Alex, and I all headed toward Hagrid as he called for the first years. He smiled as he spotted our group, and his smile only seemed to grow as he saw me. I blushed and hid behind the others.

"I really hope Dad doesn't get mad if I'm in Slytherine. He doesn't think it's a good place for me." I whispered to Albus as we trekked through the Forest towards the Black Lake. "Why would he get mad. Wasn't he a Slytherine?" Albus asked me back. I shrugged and said. "Yeah, he may be Potions Master now, but you have to remember he has bad blood with the whole house, even himself. I don't think that he'll ever get over the war. Mum doesn't say anything, but I think he might still have a few nightmares a week. The war was bad for him." I whispered as we neared the boats.

Albus gave me a strange look the whole ride. We were with Rose and Alex, so Rose kept whispering with Alex about how her mom said the castle was really cool. We were all stunned when we saw it. It was more than 'really cool.'

**Hello readers. If you were confused a bit, sorry about that. It will be like that for a while. As Scorpius gets used to the Weasleys and Potters, it might continue to be. Albus will have a lot of POV's in this as well. There's a lot of them, so it might take a while. I'm doing all seven years, totally head cannon, and with all the Post- Hogwarts character, as well as a few OC's. I just hope you like the story. I sure do like writing it. Please review. If you follow or favorite, you better review. It's simple. Just tell me if you like it and your favorite bit so far. **

**Bornrider2 out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

Chapter 2 Posting

**Hey guys! New chapter already. I hope you like it. Remember to review when you finish. That goes for everyone. **

**Chapter 2: Sorting Hat**

Albus' POV:

The castle was amazing. My Dad would tell me a lot about Hogwarts, but this was better than my wildest dreams. As we were heading towards the Sorting, I noticed a few kids from Diagon Alley. One was Isabella Parkinson. She was the snotty pure- blood only type. Definitely what people thought when you said Slytherine house. Headmistress McGonagall was standing in the entry hall, waiting for us.

"You will now be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherine. Your house will be your family for all seven years here at Hogwarts. You can earn points for your house by answering questions, helping others, and getting high marks. You can also lose points by breaking the rules. Let's go meet your houses." She said before leading us into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was amazing. Candles were floating about five tables, four with their house flags, one at the end of the hall where the staff were seated. The ceiling was transparent, reflecting the stars outside. I was looking up when McGonagall called the first name.

"Allman, Courteney." Courteney looked around at everyone before moving to the stool with a ragged old hat on it. She placed the hat on her head and waited. After a second the hat sprang to life and shouted "SLYTHERINE!" She pulled the hat off and went running excitedly towards the Slytherine table. Everyone clapped before Headmistress McGonagall called the next names.

"Baker, Daniel!" (GRYFFINDOR!) "Bell, Abigail!" (RAVENCLAW!) "Chasity, Jasmine!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "Crabbe, Jessica!" (SLYTHERINE!) "Donavan, Matthew!" (SLYTHERINE!) "Dundee, Eleanor!" (RAVENCLAW!)

Finally, the list reached my cousin. "Dursley, Alex!" Alex scrambled up to the seat and seemed to tense as the hat landed on his head. He had his eyes clamped shut and the hat seemed to think for a longer time than usual. Finally, the hat cried "RAVENCLAW!" Alex looked relieved as he rushed to the Ravenclaw table. I smiled and clapped, turning back to the Sorting after shooting Alex a double thumbs up.

"Garrot, Kirsty!" (GRYFFINDOR!) "Hall, Nathan!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "Happer, Zoe!" (GRYFFINDOR!) "Harrison, William!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "Husher, Bethany!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "James, Tom!" (GRYFFINDOR!) "Jones, Lauren!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "Lee, Amber!' (GRYFFINDOR!) "Lewis, Grace!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "Lincoln, Harry!" (GRYFFINDOR!)

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" The entire hall erupted into whispers, some people pointing and scowling as Scorpius made his way up to the stool. His gaze landed on me and I smiled reassuringly. He sat up straighter as the hat was dropped on his head. It hesitated before yelling "SLYTHERINE!" Scorpius was meet with boos and more scowling. He rushed to sit next to Fred, who draped a comforting arm across his shoulders. I frowned at the halls reaction and missed the next few Sorting's.

"Parker, Ben!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "Parker, Thomas!" (RAVENCLAW!) "Parkinson, Isabella!" (SLYTHERINE!)

Suddenly I was snapped back to reality by an excited cry of "Potter, Albus!" I looked up, walking on automatic towards the stage. I could hear the whispers start up again. I sat on the stool, flinching slightly as the hat landed on my hand.

"Hm… Hard one. Just like your Father, eh? I can see courage, same as him, but something else is there. Where would you like to be placed?" An old, raspy voice sounded in my head. I froze. Where did I want to be. My eyes landed on the crying form of Scorpius watching me. I blinked and answered with my thoughts, With him.

"SLYTHERINE!" The Sorting hat yelled. I smiled and walked over to the table, feeling all the stares watching my back. I sat beside Scorpius and patted his shoulder. "Looks like I'm stuck with you buddy." I teased. He smiled and I turned to watch the rest.

"Smith, Samuel!" (RAVENCLAW!) "Taylor, Jade!" (RAVENCLAW!) "Turner, Sophia!" (GRYFFINDOR!) "Walker, Marcus!" (SLYTHERINE!) "Walker, Tobias!" (RAVENCLAW!) "Watson, Oliver!" (SLYTHERINE!)

My cousin Rose was next. She was bouncing on the stool as the Sorting Hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" I clapped extra hard for her. She skipped over to the table and sat beside Alex. They began whispering, pointing around the room. I missed the last few as I watched them.

"Wood, Brandon!" (HUFFLEPUFF!) "Wright, Katie!" (RAVENCLAW!) and the last, "York, Emily!" (GRYFFINDOR!) The Headmistress welcomed the first years, all thirty- three of us, told us to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, and that any Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were too be turned into Mr. Flitch. I snickered as Fred patted his full pocket. His dad had given us all a large helping of stuff right before we got on the train. He would always keep us fully stocked if we "Solemnly Swear We Are Up To No Good."

The Feast appeared and we tucked in. "Looks like another Death Eater Malfoy has come to the school. He better not get Death Eater filth on any of my robes. I'd have to burn them." Marcus Walker commented from down the table.

"Shut up Walker. Scorpius didn't do anything. His father was cleared of all charges. Where's your dad? Isn't he still in Azkaban?" I snapped back. Fred threw one of his Puking Pastilles into Walker's pumpkin juice as Walker glared at me.

"Well, isn't the Golden Boy's son? You probably think your some sort of saint cause of what your Father did. I wonder how daddy will take it when he hears that his son is a little Slytherine?" Walker took a sip of hiss drink and instantly turned green. He turned and puked over the bench as Fred, Scorpius, and I tried not to laugh. Some of the others actually began laughing as Madam Pomfrey came by and dragged the vomiting boy out of the hall.

"He's right. I'm just a stupid kid whose dad is an ex Death Eater. I should go to bed early." Scorpius muttered as he pushed his food around his plate. I elbowed him and shook my head. "Don't listen to Walker. He's a right git. From what I've seen, he's more the way your dad was in school than you are. And your dad is a good guy. He was just trying to protect his family when he took the Dark Mark. His dad is still in Azkaban after being caught repeating his crimes from the war. Your worth ten of Walker. Now eat your food." I said. Scorpius smiled and went back to eating.

"You're a good friend. I'm glad you're in the same house. We can totally rock this house together." Scorpius said. We smiled and watched as Fred threw some Instant Darkness Powder at his sister across the hall.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I had to make a bunch of new characters for this one. I've finally got down what I want to happen in this series. It will be seven stories, one for each year, and we will revisit a few awesome things from the books. Hope you liked it! Heads up; Albus is in Slytherine for a reason. He's not going to be all 'good boy in the house'. He and Scorpius are going to cause a lot of trouble. They are the new Fred and George at Hogwarts. Leave a review and please say what you liked best so far. **

**Bornrider2 Out. **


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

Chapter 2 Posting

**Another new chapter. I really love writing stuff in the Harry Potter verse. It's pretty awesome. I hope you like my next chapter. And you better leave a review. **

**Chapter 3: Classes. **

Scorpius' POV:

The next morning came too soon. Albus was shaking me awake, straight from a pleasant dream about having Christmas with the Potters and Weasleys. Fred had burnt the ham and Rose managed to fix it with a charm that Alex told her about the week before. I pulled my blankets above my head, not wanting to leave the dream.

"Come on Scorpius. Professor Malfoy will be passing out times tables and I doubt we will be happy if his own son is late." Albus growled as he shoved me off the bed. I glared up at him from the floor, having never been a morning person I didn't appreciate the sudden awakening. Albus laughed and left me in the room alone with Matthew Donavan.

I walked out into the common room a few minutes later. It was under the lake, giving it a green tinge. There were many plush chairs around an impressive fire place and I spotted Albus watching as Fred and Apollo played Wizarding Chess. I frowned at the time as I sat beside Albus.

"I thought you said we were going to be late?" I asked grouchily. Albus laughed at my messed up hair and tried to push it down. "You look like me. Only I can have messy hair!" He said. I moved away from his hand and stuck out my tongue. Fred moved his piece and called "Checkmate man! That's the third time this week!" I chuckled as Apollo's frown deepened. "How do you do it?" He asked as we all stood.

"That, my friend, is a Weasley secret. First years follow me!" Fred said. Albus and I walked behind him as we headed to the Great Hall. Marcus was making faces ahead of us until we emerged in the hall and Fred turned to us.

"Go take a seat. Our Head of House, Professor Malfoy, will come by and give you your time tables. I will be leading you to your classes for the first few weeks. Memorize the way quickly, and remember to stick together." Fred said. I sat between Albus and Matthew and soon enough Dad came by with the times tables.

"I heard about last night. I'm sorry Scorpius. I should have been there to hex the Gryffindors. I can't believe that they would do that!" Dad said. I looked down at my plate and nodded. "Actually, it was the Slytherins that started it. I don't think I saw a single Gryffindor boo. I'm sure the Weasley clan made sure of that." Albus said. My Dad frowned and leaned down to whisper with Albus.

"Who started it, did you see?" Albus nodded and pointed to Marcus Walker. Dad nodded and hugged me. "Have a great day. I'll see you in your classes." I hugged him back and he left.

"Well, that was odd. What did Professor Malfoy want with you?" Fred asked as he sat across from us. I let Albus explain as I looked down at my times table.

**Monday:**

**1. Potions w/ Gryffindor (G)**

**2. Potions w/ G**

**3. Charms w/ Ravenclaw (R) **

**4. Transfiguration w/ R**

**Lunch**

**5. Herbology w/ Hufflepuff (H)**

**6. Herbology w/ H**

"Aw, great. Double Herbology later. Professor Longbottom will call on me to answer every question. Sometimes it sucks knowing the Professor." Albus groaned. I laughed and pointed to the double Potions.

"Oh! You get to see your Dad first thing! I have to wait for Saturday." I heard Albus say as I watched Dad chew out Marcus. Albus followed me gaze and snickered. "The git deserves it. Hey, Fred, did Uncle George give you any of those U- No- Poo toffees? Maybe we could sneak on into Marcus' food." Albus asked. I snickered and pulled one from my pocket. I tossed it towards Apollo, pointing to Marcus' plate. He nodded and slipped it in.

"Those things make you fart a lot. I can't wait to see his face in Potions." I said. The others laughed and I caught the Weasleys in Gryffindor giving us strange looks. Fred pointed to Marcus and faked farting. James was the first to get it and exploded in laughter. The others soon joined, even a few upper classmen who knew Fred did as well.

Potions came and went without the desired effect, though we did manage to get a Gryffindor girl to ask out Matthew. He sent us a glare and Dad smirked knowingly as he passed his cauldron. We had managed to just barely finish our Potion, a simple Boil Curing Brew, before Dad walked by. He gave us each five points and took points from Marcus when his turned an alarming shade of lime green.

Next was Charms. Rose preformed the levitation charm perfectly in only two minutes. Three minutes later Albus and I both shouted "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Suddenly Professor Granger went floating towards the ceiling. "Albus! What did you do!" She shouted. I laughed as Rose gently lowered her Mum from the ceiling. We were all given ten points, even though we missed our feathers. "Excellent charm work boys. Just use better aim next time please."

After Transfiguration with a rather strict Professor McGonagall and some fun watching Albus squirm with Professor Longbottom in Herbology, we headed to dinner. James swung by and congratulated us on levitating Professor Granger and patted Albus on the back for the girl and Matthew earlier. "I don't think Fred even managed that much on his first day. Did you see what happened in the corridor?" James asked.

"No. We were following Fred all day so we didn't get lost." I said. He laughed and sat by Albus. I was surprised before I looked around the hall. The houses were mixing at the spate tables. A rather large group of Gryffindors were with the Hufflepuff, and a few Ravenclaw around the room_. I guess they decided to forget house differences and just hang out. I can bet Professor Snape would have had a heart attack if he saw this. _

"Well, by the Defense classroom Marcus Walker started complaining about stomach cramps. Then Peeves flew by and hit his stomach with a frizz be and Marcus couldn't stop passing gas. He started crying right there in the hall. Madam Pomfrey had to come and drag him down to the Infirmary. I can't believe you did that!" James said and I smirked.

"The U- No- Poo was extra strength. It was totally worth more than just five Galleons. I got to get some more of those." I said. We finished and walked out to the Black Lake to meet the others. Rose brought some girls from Ravenclaw and a few guys from Hufflepuff. One, Nathan, was a Muggle- born and showed us a bunch of cool action figures from something called The Avengers. My favorite was Loki and Albus said he would totally be a Slytherin.

We headed back to the common room and started on the Transfiguration homework. When eleven rolled around I retreated to our dorm with Albus and Matthew. We played some Exploding Snap before turning in. My last thought was, _Maybe a Potters and Weasleys aren't half bad. _

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. Leave a review or I'll throw you to the Giant Squid in the Black Lake. **

**Bornrider2 out. **


End file.
